The DUDE and the DADDY
by etakkate
Summary: Tag to The Science Dude episode - way way way back! Pre B&B, I recommend reading the story again (Sorry B's & G's). Brennan is a bit more open with her plans and Booth is put in a sticky situation. The Hannah nemesis is simply a brief memory! Now it's just a whole heap of fluff n lovin! Please read and review!
1. The DUDE and the DADDY

**I couldn't help it! I thought this episode was a welcome return to their pre Hannah mojo and felt it to be a rather good opportunity to get her packing. Not sure where I am going with it - let me know your thoughts!**

**I don't own Bones**

"Nice outfit, Bones." Booth was trying not to break out in an all-out grin as he sauntered into Brennan's office.

Undeniably cute, Brennan spread her foam clad hands and looked down, scrutinizing her _Science Dude_ costume. "I deemed it appropriate attire for a children's television program." She tilted her head and regarded Booth with worry, "was I wrong in my assumption? The Dude approved of my choice. He was quite amused." Under her breath she added, "I knew I should have consulted Angela."

He rested back on her desk – legs casually crossed at the ankles as Brennan flopped down on her couch - skirt springing up excitedly in her face. With his hands in his pockets, he dipped his face to try and hide the unstoppable mirth that was so clearly written across his features, and shook his head in amusement, "No, Bones, it's perfect, really, the kids loved you,"

Sobering himself, he lifted his eyes to look at her, a slight hint of a smile still adorned his face, his eyes were brimming with pride, "I think I actually saw tears in Angela's eyes... you did good, Bones."

"_Lacrimation_ in pregnancy is likely due to excess levels of oestrogen. Angela is exceptionally emotional at the moment, Booth."

"Yeah, well," his voice strained with the effort to stand as he walked over to join her on the couch, "I think that she may have been proud of you Bones." smacking the couch fabric between them, he smiled and nodded, "Though, I think she may have just about wet herself laughing."

"That is a symptom more commonly presented in _later_ pregnancy when the growing foetus begins to assert pressure on the mother's bladder. Though incontinence may present sooner if it is a consec..."

"Ok, Bones I get the picture! Since when have you become a walking encyclopaedia on pregnancy anyway?"

Brennan paused and continued slowly, obviously thinking her words through, "I have been reconsidering the idea of impregnation and am in the process of deciding a course of action. I intend on being adequately prepared before embarking on something of such impact as a child and so, I am refreshing my knowledge on pregnancy and insemination."

"Oh."

He was rendered speechless.

"I am simply looking into it, Booth. I don't intend on using your contribution if that's what you're worried about. I understand that with the recent separation from Hannah and your..." she took a breath and furrowed her brow in a pained expression, "...the _feelings_ you once had for me would make it inappropriate and so, I am looking at other options."

To fill in the awkward silence, she continued with what she was comfortable with - facts, "The likelihood of chromosomal abnormalities significantly increases after the age of 35. As you said, Booth, I don't have too much time." She attempted a smile, willing him with her cerulean stare to understand.

Brennan had been so lonely since, well, since she had left for Maluku. Everyone was changing, moving on and evolving, why couldn't she? She had decided to try a different method of approach. If she could not move on voluntarily, then perhaps she could induce the ability to move on with the anthropologically tried and tested method of evolution - progeny.

With his voice still not operable, she changed to a more attractive topic, "I am sorry Parker couldn't come today – it's unfortunate that Rebecca had plans already made"

He snapped out of his mute musings, with a smile and a head shake. Booth relished at the thought of his son, "Yeah, tell me about it. I am not going to hear the end of it. He'll be stoked that you guys did the experiment that him and Max worked on the other day and super excited about having it all on DVD."

"I will have The Dude sign a copy for him," flipping her white, supersized hand out in gesticulation, she expounded, "it elevates one's standing amongst peers to have proof of an encounter with those of higher socio-status."

He spoke over a laugh, "Yeah, thanks Bones." He slapped his hands to his thighs as he stood, "I'd better get back to work. No rest for the wicked, huh?"

"You are far from wicked Booth, your conscience is overtly and inappropriately trained to self loathing"

"It's a saying, Bones" smiling, he looked down at the ground – formulating a way to say what he was unable to stop thinking about since it had left her mouth, "Listen, Bones, can you do me a favour and let me think about what you just said before. I know that you've probably ruled out the possibility of me, you know..." he shoved his hand back into his pockets, "..._Donating_ the little guys. But, well, who knows who ya gonna get in a sperm bank huh?"

"Ok, Booth."

"Thanks. I'll ahhh, see you round" He gave her a forced smile and backed out of the office, mind racing with possibility.

Watching his retreat, Brennan wondered if this was really the way to _move on_ as she had intended.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Ange to the Rescue

**Wow! thank you for all your words of encouragement and suggestions! I hope this lives up to your expectations! What's a fan fic without Angela huh? Enjoy...**

**I don't own Bones**

The lab was abuzz with the afterglow of the show. Whilst the children had long since cleared out and the crew had all but emptied the set, there was a residual atmosphere of excitement that remained with the staff. That was, all the staff aside from Brennan.

She had been sitting on her couch since Booth had left; the only light was what filtered through her office blinds. Deep in thought, her mind slowly returned to outside stimulus with the bubbling laughter that was steadily increasing in volume toward her door.

"Oh, Brennan, there you are Sweetie," there was a smile in her voice as she spoke to the rest of the crew, "You go ahead, we'll meet you there." Waving them off, she entered Brennan's darkened office, "You really blew it out of the water today, Bren, and the kids loved it!" she rounded the couch and took in the sight of her adorably cute best friend - lost within the depths of her genius mind, "Are you ok?"

Brennan came to and snapped her attention to the glowing artist, "Oh, I'm fine Ange. It was diet coke foam that blew out though – not water. The caffeine, potassium benzoate, aspartame and carbon dioxide gas reacted..."

Angela flopped down beside her and rested her hand on Brennan's arm to interrupt, "You rocked, Sweetie, I am saying you were great!"

"Oh, thank you Ange," she paused then spoke over a surprised chuckle, "I admit, I quite enjoyed myself!"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to let little Tempe out every so often." she gave her arm a light squeeze.

"You are speaking with reference to my inner child and I agree – it is quite exhilarating to revert back to childlike frivolity.

"Though I do not share any of the genetic markers of your foetus, I am very much looking forward to becoming a _surrogate_ Aunt, and I will do my best to retain a youthful attitude whilst not jeopardizing the child's ability to mature and learn." Brennan continued her little diatribe with fervour,

"_Despite_ the fact that I see it as pointless and counter-intuitive – I think that this may be one of those situations in which Booth advises that I trust your judgement and comply with your request."

"Aw, thank you Sweetie... I think..." she did a wide-eyed double take on Brennan, and stood up from her seat, extending her hand to the pretty set of anatomically incorrect bones slumped comfortably on the couch, "... Now, we are going out to celebrate your _interlude_ with the _Science Dude_. Drinks are on him." She gave Brennan a sideward glance, "I asked Booth and Hannah to come along too."

Brennan tried not to look interested but failed... as usual, "Did he say... is he coming?"

"He said he had some things to do. He looked kind of in a hurry."

"He and Hannah have terminated their sexual affiliation. He is more than likely experiencing the standard symptoms of grief, one of which is avoidance."

"Trouble in paradise huh? She's a pretty cluey woman, I'm not surprised."

"I don't know what you mean. Though, I am not surprised either that they have separated. Whilst exceptionally _hot_ as you would say, Hannah has many traits that Booth would have found quite irritating once the initial surge of dopamine, norepinephrine and phenylethylamine wore off."

Angela chuckled and shook her head, "Brennan, you make it sound like they were drugged!"

"Well, in a manner of speaking they were Angela! The high levels of dopamine produced in the _attraction_ stage of a relationship are directly linked with states of euphoria, craving and _addiction._"

"Yeah, well... get changed out of that ridiculously cute costume, we can go watch Hodgin's get spifflicated with the _Dude_ and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

"So, what's it like?" Brennan had her eyebrows raised and she had been staring at her beer for the better part of a minute.

Angela had no idea of the tangent her genius mind had chosen, "What? Time travel? I don't know Sweetie, maybe ask _Hodgin's_ in the morning." She shot a less-than amused stare at her chemically inconvenienced husband who seemed to be struggling entertainingly with his words.

"Ammaaazzing!"

Brennan gave her friend a confused look, wondering if that really was lemonade she was drinking and not carbonated vodka, "No, Ange, being... _pregnant_." She looked back at her beer bottle, plucking at the label, trying to hide the sudden shyness of her question.

"Oh, Bren," Angela sighed, reactively placing a maternal hand over her belly, her emotion heightening at the fact that Brennan was interested in her pregnancy, "It's incredible – we're keeping track of how big the little thing is. Like right now, little Hodgie is about the length of my finger." She wriggled her middle finger in demonstration.

"I imagine it to be all you ever wanted? You've always desired children."

"Yeah, well, I guess I am lucky I have the right guy to have a baby with."

"Anthropologically, it would have been just as viable if it were another man's child; perhaps even more so. Say if you had been successfully inseminated by Wendel..."

"No, Sweetie, stop right there." Angela held a sober hand up whilst she formulated a response to Brennan's cluelessness, "When you have a _baby_ with someone, you are not just making a baby to further your genes or whatever; you are building a life for that child. It's not just the pregnancy, Bren. A baby inextricably links you to that other person for life. But, when you _love_ that person – it brings you so much closer - it's like sharing a secret that no one else gets."

"I see." At least she _wished_ she did.

"When you _love_ that person - every time your baby smiles and reminds you of its father, you love it even more. I know when little Hodgie pops out with red, ringletted hair; my heart's going to explode with love because he's his father's son."

"So, you're saying that you will love this baby _more _because it's Jack's, than if you were to have a baby with someone else."

Angela sighed, "Oh, Sweetie, I guess I what I am trying to say is that it makes it _easier_ to love. It makes it filled with _good_ feelings and beautiful memories rather than just blanks or bad memories. It enriches it. The baby will naturally share the traits of its father – the traits that I fell in love with and it makes it _special_."

"I am happy for you Ange." Brennan once again attempted a smile though - her eyes betrayed the pained feeling that Angela's words had generated - the awareness of a similarity that would not go away no matter how hard her mind pushed it to do so.

The expression that indicated a thousand lost thoughts boiling under the surface remained for the rest of the evening as Brennan pondered obsessively over her best friend's words of wisdom.

In one day her intentions had wavered from moving on to holding on – ebbing and flowing between the two conflicting thoughts to the point where she felt sea sick. Or perhaps she was suffering the effects of alcohol on an empty stomach.

She heard Booth's silent reprimand in her head for not eating dinner and smiled. Life is never easy, just when you think you have it all compartmentalised and tidy, a big Seeley Booth curve ball comes and knocks it all scattering again.

**Let me know what you think, have a good day!**


	3. Professor Jude & Jeter the Splinterer

**Hello and thank you, once again for your reviews, alerts and encouragement! It is soooo amaaaazing! All of the science for this chapter was plucked from the internet. Perhaps cause it's not that popular is Australia, I know absolutely nothing about baseball and I am sorry if that shows (drop me a line if it's really out - and I apologise in advance, lol!) thanks again and enjoy!**

**I don't own Bones!**

Booth swung his door open with a welcoming smile and greeted his unexpected guest, "Heya Bones, come in." His voice aimed at the bathroom, "Hey Bud, come say hi to Bones!"

"You must have felt your ears burning – he's been talking about you all morning."

Naturally, Brennan reached for her ears, confusion written across her face, "Are they red? My ears feel temperate enough." Booth opened his mouth to answer but thought better of it and closed it with a smile and a slight shake of his head.

Placing herself on his sofa, she continued unaware of his internal debate, "I brought Parker the recording of the show, and the Dude has offered to meet us for lunch – he said he had to execute a few hours before his flight."

"Hey, did you hear that Bud? Bones is gonna introduce you to the Science Dude!"

Parker bounded into the living room – excited as a flea in a doghouse, "Woah, cool! Hey, how are you going, Bones? I haven't seen you in ages!" He wrapped his arms around a taken aback Brennan.

She beamed from ear to ear and her reply was muffled by the boy's mop of boyish curls, "11 and a half months to be exact! I'm good Parker." She pulled him back to take a good look at him, "You have grown at least a half a foot! How was your vacation?"

He shrugged, "Meh! Boring. I'm spewing that I missed out on the show!"

Concern washed over her face and she placed a soft hand over the boys forehead, "Oh, are you currently nauseated?" she looked up at Booth, "perhaps we can postpone our lunch until he's feeling better?"

Booth laughed as he watched his son's face fall, "No way! I'm cool Bones! Observe, Analyse, Deduce! I am not sick!" he demonstrated his wellness by dancing around the room.

"I can't argue with that!" she laughed, "Is that ok with you, Booth?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! Are you ready bud?"

"Yeah!" The kid punched the air in excitement and muttered quietly, "Man, Matty's gonna be so jealenvious!"

Booth chuckled at his son's enthusiasm as he ushered the trio out the front door, "Jeali-what?"

"Jealenvious, Booth, it's a portmanteau of jealous and envious – implying that his peer would be both jealous and envious of Parker's lunch date with the Dude, as I explained yesterday" She gave Booth a _cat-who-ate-the-canary _smile as they made their way to the vehicle.

Parker laughed and shot his Dad a _der_ look, "Yeah, Dad, like Bones said" offering her a high five.

* * *

"It is a _pleasure_ to meet you young man! I hear you are quite the budding scientist!" Professor Jude extended a hand to his greatest fan and the young man shook it earnestly, not quite able to get his mouth around the words to reply.

"Yeah, a regular squint in the making aren't you bud?" Booth gave his son's shoulders a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

"I'm gonna be an entomologist and I'm going to play in the World Series!"

"Ahhh, to have a _goal_ is to have control!"

"Very wise Dude." Parker smiled at Brennan's retort, his affection mirrored in the eyes of his father. She was just the perfect balance between cool and smart and _hot_ and she didn't treat him like a child – like Hannah had.

He was happy that his Dad and Hannah had broken up. She treated Parker like a baby and she smelled funny and she kept trying to get his Dad's attention by sucking his face off and stuff. It was really gross – didn't adults realise that kids don't like watching chew-face sessions when one of the chewees is their parent!

Anyway, it was just good to have things back to normal – Dad, Bones and milkshakes in the Royal Diner! They ordered their food and settled into conversation.

"So you enjoy your baseball, Parker?"

"Oh, yes Sir!"

"You know... sport is science in motion!"

Parker looked to his Dad for confirmation and was met with a shrug, "What do you mean Professor?"

"Well, did you see Jeter's performance at the World Series?"

"Yeah, man, that was awesome!" Parker corrected himself, "Amaaazing! Did you see his bat – it splintered into like, a million pieces!"

Booth and Brennan laughed at his enthusiasm, "It is highly unlikely that his bat..." Brennan's correction was interrupted by a gentle dig in the ribs and a reproachful stare from Booth... "that... Booth! The physical attack is not necessary!"

His reply was breathed with faux annoyance, "_Clearly_ it is Bones."

"Booth, I was merely..."

"Zip..."

"Booth!"

"Zipit!"

"Zip what?" confusion once, again lit up her face.

Parker and the Dude looked at each other and grinned knowingly.

Booth shook his head, trying to hide his smirk from his adorable partner, "Never mind, continue, Dude." He rolled his hand in a signal for the professor to go on.

"When bats break, it's not magic; it's _science_. It's not uncontrollable or especially random.

"_**Observe**_: Jeter did not "brand" his bat."

"Huh?" Brennan found the Booth boy's identical puzzled looks endearing.

"He hadn't rotated the bat so that it's its brand was facing up, toward the sky."

"Oh! Why would that make a difference?" Parker was beyond curious at this little titbit on one of his favourite subjects.

"_**Analyse**_: the wood grains of his bat were not oriented edge-on to the flight of the ball."

He held up a finger while he fished through his laptop bag, pulling out a stack of papers and handing them to Parker he explained, "Now, flap the papers like you're fanning a fire or a cooling your cheeks. The stack of papers bends with every wave of your hand. If you, on the other hand hack, or karate chop, the pages edge-on, they're stiff. They can take a larger load without giving in."

"_**Deduce**_! Despite its strength, wood is a little bit brittle. When you bend a material like wood enough, it layers are stretched apart, and it breaks." His hands gestured an explosion, "To prevent that..." he held up a finger raised an eyebrow and paused so that Parker could catch on.

"To prevent that – you gotta hold the bat so that the ball hits this side." he hit the stack of papers edge-on into his palm and handed them back to the Professor "At the end of the wood grains!"

"_Amaaazing_!"

"Well done Parker." Brennan was happy that he was associating his favourite sport with science.

"That's really cool! I'll have to get Stevie to pitch for me and see if I can busta bat like Jeter! He's by far the fastest pitcher at school!"

Brennan voiced apprehension, "I think, by explaining the physics behind Jester's bat breaking, the Dude was endeavouring to prevent you from making the same mistake, Parker"

The professor came to his defence, "As a scientist yourself, Dr Brennan, I am sure you disapprove the credulous acceptance of theories and likely appreciate the importance of independently testing and proving scientific conjecture"

She thought for a moment and concluded, "Of course." And as an afterthought, "So long as you wear the required protective equipment," a smile crept upon her features, "I imagine it would be quite stimulating. Be sure to tell me when you do."

* * *

Their lunch was over too quickly and after photos, handshakes and friendly hair scruffing, the trio made it back to Booth's apartment a little before dinner.

With pleadings in the form of two sets of chocolate puppy-dog eyes, Brennan's arm was twisted to stay for dinner. After watching _The Science Dude – Jeffersonian Special... twice, _a red-faced Brennan said goodnight to a very weary looking Parker and Booth went to tuck his floppy-tired son into bed.

"The little guy was snoring before his head hit the pillow!" Booth collapsed drowsily next to Brennan on the sofa, handing her a beer on his way down.

Her eyebrows shot up in amusement, "That would have been quite humorous to observe!"

Booth gave her a sideways glance and chuckled then, leaning his head back on the couch he let out a deep breath and his demeanour sobered, "Thanks Bones."

With eyebrows still skyward, she took a pull of her beer, "For what?"

"For today, for the _Dude_, for keeping me distracted. You're a good friend and you are going to make a great Mom, Bones – Parker was absolutely thrilled."

"Oh... I fail to see the correlation between my success as a mother and... Parker's enjoyment today, but, you are welcome just the same."

"Bones, about the baby..."

"Booth, it's ok. I still have a great deal to process myself regarding the procedure and am quite willing to postpone my plans so that you can grieve the loss of Hannah's presence in your life and come to a decision yourself. I'm aware that it will take some time and..."

His head sprung up from where it was lazing, "So, you're thinking about it? With me, I mean. As the Baby Daddy?"

"Yes, of course, as I have said many times before – you possess many admirable traits that cannot otherwise be identified in an anonymous donor situation. I have always maintained that you are my optimal choice. I had a discussion with Angela yesterday that also served to reinforce my opinion. That said, I don't want you to feel pressured into making a decision – I realise that a relationship as serious as a heart attack would require time to properly recover from."

"You spoke to Angela about it?"

"No, she merely relayed her experience with pregnancy and the like. I made no mention of my intentions to conceive and your offer to impregnate me."

"Okaay! Gotcha Bones"

After a looong pause...

"So, why did you and Hannah decide to terminate your sexual affiliation?"

"Geeze, way to take the romance out of it, Bones!"

"Oh... was your relationship lacking romantic sentiment?"

"No, look, it's complicated, it... it turned out to be based a little too much on the wrong things and not enough on the right things. And then _other_ things kinda just got in the way of the right things..." He trailed off – he was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"That sounds very ambiguous, Booth. Are you saying that there was too much focus on the actual act of sexual intercourse and not enough on the building of a mutually beneficial, socially recognisable relationship based on the emotion of love?"

"Wh... B... who the hell are you? Sweets?" He plucked himself off the sofa and stalked into the kitchen to replace their empty beers.

Brennan raised her voice to account for his absence, "Booth, that's a nonsensical question, of course I am not Dr Sweets"

"Well, then why are you going all psychologist on me?" He raised two beer filled hands in question as he rounded the corner and sat back down.

"There would be no risk of that – I assure you. You are aware of my opinion of psychology. Though, I can see you are uncomfortable with my question and you are simply trying to divert my attention from it by arbitrarily inserting Dr Sweets into the conversation."

His silence confirmed her supposition, "My intention is not to make you uncomfortable, Booth, I just assumed, seeing as you so openly discussed your sexual liaisons with Hannah that you had changed."

His words were quiet, laced with resentment and defeat, as his elbows rested tensely on his knees, "People can't change remember?"

"I never said that, Booth, if that is what you are implying. I said that I am a scientist and_ I_ can't change."

"Bones," he paused, "I never asked you _to_ change!"

"And I never expected that I would have but..."

Booth's head swung around to get a read on Brennan but she was simply staring at a spot ahead of her. "It's been a tiring day, Booth, I had better get going."

"Bones, wait," she stood and was halfway to the door, "would you stop with the running away already! Can't you just admit your feelings?"

With that, Brennan swung around to face him, her voice low and trained, "I am well aware of my feelings, Booth, there is nothing clearer to me. But you," she emphasised the word with a jab to his chest, "_You_ at least owe me the decency of clarity of thought!" she turned and headed for the door, "I will give you some time to get your emotions sorted before I broach the subject again."

"What are you talking about? I know how I feel, Bones! I know because it affects every God damn aspect of my life! It's plagued my mind for the last six years!"

Facing him again, Brennan was not one to back down, "Booth, just _yesterday_ you were in love with another woman! How can you tell me you know your emotions? It goes against all of the laws of monogamy and _"true love"_ that you profess to live by! You need to know how you feel about Hannah, about Me and about what it is that you say you are so sure about because..." her breath hitched, and she surged on through the veil of tears, "I feel the effects of it every day too, Booth! And the last two months have been bordering on unbearable!"

"Bones..." his voice dripped with concern and apology, "I'm sorry, you're right but, respectfully, Temperance, you're wrong too. I _do_ know how I feel..."

"I love you Booth. I loved you back before we left; I loved you back before then even. I just... honestly, I just don't have the energy to hide it anymore. I have analysed and scrutinized my feelings for so long that I can't even remember why I hid them in the first place. I am exhausted and _hurt_ and I need to think things over myself too. So, just... let it go ok?"

He held her gently by the shoulders. "Ok, just... don't give up on us, Bones, I have screwed up, I know but, we'll work it out. I promise."

"I am not going anywhere," she managed a shy smile and looked down at her feet, "By that I mean – I won't leave DC... again"

"...for some deserted island"

A laugh pushed it's way through her tears, "Maluku is not deserted, Booth. Whilst basic, it most certainly has the framework for modern habitation"

He feigned shock and moved closer to her, bringing his hands down to her hips, "Modern enough to be able to communicate with the outside world?"

_And... point made!_

"As I said before, we were..."

His mouth stopped her excuses before they got to the point of irritation. He was quite pleased with the results as his lips drew promisingly over her lazy smile. Brennan opened into the kiss long enough to taste his malty warmth and reassure him that this was far from over before she drew back to look him in the eye. With a smile, she whispered, "I am not going anywhere, Booth."

With that, Brennan was out the door before her beaming grin rebelled and broke though. Though her exit was designed to keep the bulk of her elation unrevealed, her plan was foiled with the Super Sleuthy Boothy chuckle from behind the peep hole.

**Oh, by the way... Please review ;)**


	4. Holey Hannah

**Gah! I hope this works, it's about now in my stories that I get nervous. Anyway, besides that - I am sooo loving your reviews! And thanks for adding me to favourites if you have - it's like getting a gold star! **

**So, I am not sure whether to do a case in this one or just focus on the good stuff n B&B fluff and have little snippets of forensics throughout - please let me know!**

**Oh, and it kinda has spoilers for S6,E5 but it's just my take on what little breadcrumbs they have given us regarding the upcoming episode.**

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

The following Monday...

Hannah crossed her eyes and then focused again, overlapping the patterned ceiling panels with each eye flex. The pain meds were making a beautiful whooshing sound in her head every time she moved her eyes so she settled for the thrill of simple pleasures.

After about 20 minutes of indulging her senses, the feeling of bliss was slowly replaced with a sensation of nausea and heaviness. The awareness of what she was doing lying in a hospital bed crept into her conscious mind and reality began to set in.

She had managed five months in the thick of a war zone, injury free and within two months of arriving in DC, she had sustained a bullet wound. Ok, so, it was only in the leg, but, in her drug induced haze, Hannah quite distinctly remembered the EMT say something about a couple of millimetres short of a tibery something artery. That's got to be pretty serious right?

After an hour of lying there staring at the ceiling, Hannah was bored to tears. Pain had launched a stabbing tango up and down her leg. Hannah envisioned a blue-eyed evil scientist hunched over a cloth doll, pins in hand claiming revenge on stolen love.

She had requested a break from Seeley to work out whether she was willing to play second fiddle to said scientist and had come to the conclusion that Seeley's second best was better than the sum total of all she had received from previous lovers.

When his voice broke through the hospital hum outside her room, a shot of excitement ran through Hannah and she fretted a moment about her state of dishevel before he burst into the room.

"Hannah!" as soon as he took in her relatively lucid form, he immediately calmed his panic laced voice to a more suitable warmth before moving to beside her hospital bed, "How are you feeling?"

She noticed his avoidance of physical contact and it wasn't without a pang of hurt, "Like I have been shot in the leg. More bored than anything. How are you?"

"All Frank could tell me was that you had been shot; you gave me a hell of a scare, Hannah!"

"I can't help being shot at, Seeley... but I like that you were concerned about me." It was her impish stare that alerted his senses to what was coming next.

"I am sorry about everything that's happened between us, Seeley." Perhaps it was the truth inducing effects of the pain medication, but she had gone in all guns blazing.

"Hannah..."

"No, _this,"_ she pointed to her leg, "has made me realise a few things and I am sorry that I broke it off"

"Hannah, don't"

"No, Seeley, I have to say this - your _second_ best – it was the best I've had. I can accept that. I can't see Temperance suddenly realising after however many years it's been..."

"Hannah, please, you were right, I am still in love with her..." noticing the look of hurt in her eyes he pulled the chair over closer to the bed, sat down and softened his tone, "I'm sorry, babe, but, the truth is, I shouldn't have started this in the first place. Whether you can accept it or not – I can't. It's not the type of person who I want to be. It's not fair to any of us and I need to make things right."

She breathed a resigned, teary sigh and smiled despite the pain, "I hope she realises how lucky she is Seeley!"

His face dropped in defeat, "I don't know about that, I have screwed things up pretty bad."

"Love conquers all..." Hannah sighed and looked down at his hands, "Listen, I am going to stick around for a while, _obviously_. I don't doubt her love for you but I do doubt her ability to show it and commit. I want to be sure that she commits to you Seeley. Without going all stalkery on you – I am not leaving until I am convinced that she is not going to leave you again – running off to some unchartered island never to be seen again."

He smiled and shook his head; Hannah really was a lovely girl. Under other circumstances she would, most likely, have been the one. He shot her a charm smile for her troubles, "Thanks Han, you really are something else."

She laughed, "Yeah, well that makes three of us"

* * *

Out of the line of sight, Brennan was breaking the societal laws of confidence and privacy. She detested the brazen disregard for rules but her curiosity had won over. After parking the SUV so that Booth could go straight in to see Hannah, she had found herself outside Hannah's door, listening to her confessions and Booth's retorts. What most affected her though was Hannah's opinion of Temperance.

Was she that afraid of commitment? Surely not. Brennan decided to take herself to the hospital coffee shop and have a D&M with her inner feelings.

She sent a text to her partner saying that she would give them some time to themselves and he could meet her in the cafe when he was done.

Just as the silky warmth of coffee slipped down her throat, she jumped at the sound of an excited, "Sweetie!"

Brennan spun around, "Angela, what are you doing here? Is everything alright with your foetus?"

"Everything is fine, actually, get a load of this!" She shoved a grainy sepia image in front of her best friends face and sat herself down at Brennan's table, "Isn't he gorgeous!"

Brennan smiled tenderly, "Oh, Ange."

"See, he's got a little Hodgie nose!"

"That is normal with all foetal development; they naturally form a rather snubbed nose so that they are able to breathe without being smothered when breastfeeding."

Jack's brows furrowed as he ran an inspecting finger down his nose, "Gee, thanks Dr B"

"You're welcome. It must have been quite stimulating seeing the image of your child in utero?"

"Oh, Bren, he's so beautiful!"

"How did they determine the sex if it's only at 12 weeks gestation? My understanding is that the genitalia are not properly distinguishable at that early stage of the pregnancy with standard sonography equipment."

"Yeah, well, I'm not calling him an _it_, sweetie. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Hannah was shot"

"What? Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"Yes, she seemed fine. It was merely a leg wound. Though I haven't spoken to her, I left Booth with her to discuss issues of, what I assume to be personal in nature."

Angela took on her unimpressed tone, "Don't tell me they're gonna do the on-again-off-again thing"

Brennan took another slug of her coffee, "I don't know what that means"

"You know, lightbulbing it? On one minute, off the next?"

"You are implying a booty call type arrangement?"

"You know what a booty call is?"

"Yes, I am not completely naive to the vernacular and, no, I don't believe that they are going to light bulb, as you say"

"Oh, thank God!"

"Well, given her current location and physical impairment, I doubt a booty call would be a medically approved course of action, though I don't see the logic in thanking a deity I do not believe the existence of."

Angela chuckled, "Yeah, Ok Bren, play the ignorance card." Awareness flashed over Angela's face, "Hey, did I tell you?" she squeezed her husband's hand, "It's our anniversary today! One year of marital bliss!"

"That is a very applaud-able feat given that approximately 50% of marriages end in divorce"

Angela tapped Jack's hand affectionately and gave a sideways smirk, "Yeah, well, not this one."

If it weren't for the look of pained anxiety on Brennan's face, Angela would have taken offence at her next question, "How do you know that, Ange, what _possible_ benefits can you receive by being legally married than by simply living in a de-facto relationship."

Jack sat patiently as the love of his life explained, "Oh, sweetie, there are so many things. It's how I can officially demonstrate that my man is off the market." She shot him a lopsided smile and a wink, "it's public evidence of our private vow of commitment to each other. It's the stable influence of an equivocally solid family unit for little Hodgie. It's, well, let's just say, your fears and self worth issues are always there but, when you have a man who has committed to the point of marriage, well then he's stuck with you warts-n-all – makes you want to work on things rather than just give up and split. When it comes down to it sweetie, as much as I am a romantic at heart, it's not all to do with finding the perfect match, I think it boils down to being committed enough to the person you love to take that chance at 100%"

Brennan finished her coffee and shrugged. "Mmm. Ok"

"Ok? You're not gonna argue with me?"

"No, you sufficiently answered my question..." she made eyes with Angela shyly, "...thank you."

Angela smiled and shook her head; her friend clearly had big issues on her mind. That was twice in the last week that Brennan had asked her opinion on non work related issues.

"Okaaay, well, seeing as we are here, we should probably go up and wish Hannah well. You take care sweetie and don't work that brain of yours too much, ok?"

"I hardly doubt that's possible."

Brennan stood and wrapped her arms tightly around her glowing friend, "Congratulations, Ange – I am really happy for you. I have a gift for you on your desk at work" she smiled openly at her friend's surprise, "I am not one to forget things, Angela, let alone dates of such significance in my best friends' life. Enjoy your anniversary. Libido usually heightens with the transition to second trimester so; you should find it particularly pleasurable."

"Woah; and never a more appropriate time to enter a conversation!" Booth's hand drew automatically to Brennan's back as he greeted the friends.

"Hey studly how's the ex?"

"Yeah, a bit sore and sorry and a bit holier than before but she's going to be fine, just desk duty for a while till she recovers I'd say. She's lucky."

"We are going to pop in and see her before we go."

"I'm sure she'd like that – she's bored out of her brains. Hey enjoy your anniversary! You're gonna love the present Bone's got for you – I'm jealous!"

Brennan turned to her partner in confusion, "Why would you be jealous, Booth, I bought you the exact same one."

An embarrassed chuckle escaped from his lips, "Yeah, thanks Bones, let's go. We got a case to solve!"

**OkyDoky, please leave you thoughts on your way out and have an awesome day!**

**Oh, and I have my best friend coming to stay for a bit all the way from a long way away so, I may not get another update done for a coupla days :) Take care till then!**


	5. The Confusion on the Nookie!

**Well, my friends flight was delayed so I managed to push an extra chapter out. The funny thing is - quite a few of you mentioned your curiosity about the gift - honestly, I didn't have one in mind when I wrote chapter 4. I just hope you don't find this too OOC, lol. Thank you sincerely for your reviews, alerts and favourites! It is an honour!**

**Please enjoy an tell me if you do ;)**

**I don't own Bones!**

"So, how long are Hodgins and Ange away for their anniversary?" his eyes flicked tensely between her and the road.

"Just tonight. Jack has a "babymoon" planned at the end of the month for a fortnight. Angela explained to me that a "babymoon" is where an expecting couple goes away for a brief holiday before they turn into their parents. Though the notion of "turning into their parents" is absurd, I believe it is quite an appropriate time to retreat for sexual gratification as hormone levels are optimal at this stage of gestation for sexual desire and satisfaction." Brennan emphasised the important words with air quotes.

"Riiight, well, we have a day then, before our intentions become obvious to Angela."

he seemed to be irritated with her and Brennan was not quite sure how to respond.

"Our intentions?"

"Angela's love radar is good at the best of times, Bones, but you pretty much spelt it out for her back there."

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He'd expected at least a fortnight for their declarations to set it before it became public knowledge. Especially Angela – it was like handing a Harrods sale notice to a spruiker.

"Oh."

"So, how are we going to handle this?" his jaw tensed and his voice seemed abrasive as he kept his eyes on the road.

Brennan simply stared out her window, willing her eyes to stop watering. It frustrated her how quickly her emotions had reacted to Booth's demeanour.

"Bones?" his tone was softer but the tension remained in his body. He chanced a glance at her and his heart fell. _Tears? Had he made the impenetrable Temperance Brennan cry... already? _

Booth pulled the SUV over to the side of the road. His voice lost all traces of anger, "Bones, hey, look at me?"

"No thank you"

She wasn't sure what had made him so irritated with her and she, most certainly, could not face the anger in his eyes. Wasn't he proud of their relationship? Why would he be so upset at her best friend finding out that they intended on moving forward with their partnership? It was like a blow to her chest and she felt utterly humiliated. Perhaps he wasn't as sure as he had professed to be.

She had gone and ruined it with her lack of social awareness before it had even begun. This is exactly why she turned him down in the first place – because people should just stick to what they are good at and Temperance Brennan was not good at relationships!

When he quickly got out of the car, any hope that Brennan had - faltered and a feeling of panic washed over her; forcing tears to well and truly breach her resolve. Surely he couldn't be that disgusted with her that he couldn't even be in the same space.

Unexpectedly, her door swung open and a gentle hand drew her face to his eyes before she thought to react. "Bones, baby, talk to me."

"About what?"

He almost smiled at her predictable insistence on detail, "We could start with why you're crying."

The warmth was evident in his voice and it calmed her slightly. She looked down, her face still tenderly wrapped in his hands, "When you came back from Afghanistan, you told me about your relationship with Hannah almost immediately."

Realisation dawned, "You think I am ashamed of us?" damn this limbo stage – he just wanted to _show_ Brennan how he felt about her – kiss the doubt right out of that beautiful head of hers. Nevermind this 'sorting out emotions' crap – he knew his how he felt!

"By deduction – it seemed quite obvious... yes."

"Oh Bones," he shook his head and smiled – bringing her face up so that she could look into the sincerity of his eyes, "you're a genius, woman but you've never been so wrong."

"I don't understand."

After wiping the remains of her tears, Booth slid his hands from her face down to grasp Brennan's hands in her lap and then let out a sigh, "Oh, I don't know if I understand it either, Bones. All I know is that I want to get this right." He squeezed her hands for emphasis, "I know you don't believe in fate and all that but I feel like all the other relationships I've ever had in my life were just practice for this. For us. And I just... I wanna get this right, you know?"

He lifted her chin up to see her blue comfort, "I love you, Bones. It's... _scary_ the intensity of what I feel for you. I just thought we would have some time to get used to it before we go broadcasting it across the galaxy"

She huffed cutely through the vestiges of her tears and rolled her eyes, "I hardly think that by _alluding_ to it we are broadcasting it across the galaxy. Angela may not even interpret the gift in the way you are assuming, Booth."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Bones, do you even know what nookie is?"

She looked at him as if her were stupid, "It is the name of the board game that I purchased for Angela and Jack's wedding anniversary. The saleswoman assured me that it would make an appropriate gift for a couple and given our impending shift to a romantic level, I thought it also appropriate as a gift for you." She averted her eyes and with a smaller, almost innocent voice, she added, "I thought you would see the sentiment."

"God, you are so cute, Temperance!"

Brennan's brow furrowed, "I find the use of the term "cute" to be patronizing and... mmph"

He was beginning to really enjoy this novel way of shutting his partner up. Though, perhaps pushing the boundaries a little, it was, quite simply an impossible temptation to resist. His attention to her lips was paused to whisper alternatives to the offending word, "Adorable..." "Gorgeous..." "Beautiful..." "Sexy..."

Temperance was, most certainly not used to this side of Booth but could feel herself responding in a very positive way. The kiss was heated but it had a certain intimacy and tenderness that she had never experienced with any other man. With each word muttered hungrily over her lips she became more and more malleable to his affections.

When she shifted herself around so that he was positioned between her legs, Booth was brought back to the realisation that perhaps things were going a little too fast. Regretfully he plucked his lips from hers and offered a breathless charm smile to compensate for the loss of his warmth.

"I am finding it... increasingly difficult to resist your advances, Booth. My lack of control is quite unnerving." Brennan was flushed, out of breath and irresistibly flustered.

His smile died down but the affection remained in his eyes, "_Never_ doubt this Temperance. I'm here 100%"

She produced a sultry smirk and wriggled closer to him, "I am _very_ aware of that Booth."

He responded with a hearty chuckle and drew her into a tight hug, "you are way too sexy to be as uneducated in sexual terminology as you are Dr Temperance Brennan."

She drew back in faux offence and playfully hit him across the chest, "I am most certainly not uneducated!"

He chuckled, "Tell me what nookie is then."

"I already did, now drive. We have already waisted enough time _making out_." She emphasized the words to indicate that her sexual terminology was more than adequate then gave his butt a smack for good measure, making a mental note to Google the definition of nookie.

**Um... I have never played that game, lol, I just googled first year anniversary gifts and, because the traditional gift is paper, one of the modern suggestions for 1st year is boardgames. Then i googled boardgames...**

**Please review... or not, it's up to you i guess, but it would be nice. ;)**


	6. The Mantle Clock in the First Date

**Oh my goodness! I feel like it's been forever! Sorry it's taken so long and thank you again for the lovely reviews! Please enjoy this _little _chapter!**

**I don't own Bones**

**To Recap: Hannah is shot and is in hospital. After Brennan hears Hannah's expression of doubt over Brennan's commitment to Booth, Brennan incidentally meets Hodgella at the hospital coffee shop. Angela shares the joys and benefits of marriage as it is her's and Jack's one year anniversary. Brennan bought Angela and Hodgins a gift for their aniversary and it is sitting on Angela's desk at work for when they get back from their day away (a boardgame called Nookie or Nookii). Booth is upset that Brennan also let slip that she had bought him the same gift. They have a little misunderstanding and they kiss and make up... aww. She makes a mental note to google nookie as it is one of the many colloquial terms that she is not aware of (in this story anyway, lol).**

"We got him Bones!" Booth clapped his hands together animatedly as he entered her office, "He blew 0.4 so we will give him overnight to dry out and question him in the morning." Booth made himself comfortable on Brennan's office couch, threw his feet up onto the coffee table and smiled over at his partner.

"What's that?" he eyed the large rectangle object perched on her desk, cheerfully dressed up in a curly mess of red ribbons.

She stood from her desk and made her way to the couch with the box and gave it to him with a smile before placing herself next to him.

"It's a gift."

"For me?" His smile brightened to childlike proportions as he tore through the paper and ribbons, "Aw Bones... you shouldn't have!" his tone changed to confusion as he recognised what it was, "You got me a... clock?"

"It's a mantle clock."

"Right! A mantle clock!" he drew the words out in an effort to appear excited with the odd choice in gift.

"Yes, traditionally, clocks are an appropriate gift for a first year anniversary. I figured I would give Angela and Hodgins nookie for their 'babymoon' gift." Booth smiled at her suggestion, "However, I decided upon a mantle clock for their anniversary." Her voice softened and her gaze fell to the ribbon curls that lay between them, "I concur with your feelings, Booth. I want to get this right too. Our... relationship is too important to start off on the wrong step."

"Aw, Bones" his smile just about overtook his face and, though he really wanted to kiss the living daylights out of her, he took her hand instead, "You amaze me... every day. We couldn't start off on the wrong foot Bones," he winked and his smile morphed into a charming expression of confidence, "you can't mess with fate, baby!"

"You know my reply to that statement, Booth – you are merely trying to entice me into a debate over the whimsical thought that our life is mapped out for us... that... that we are all at the mercy of kismet and..."

"Say another word of your squinty little lecture, Bones and I swear to God I will kiss you speechless right here in your office." His face was within an inch of hers and his voice was a whispered mix of warning and challenge. The accompanied glint in his eye caught her competitive nature.

She spoke over a throaty chuckle, "Oh, you wouldn't dare!"

A sly smile crept over Booth's face, his eyebrow lifted and he moved closer, "Are you tempting a former gambler, Bones."

Brennan's eyes shone with playful mockery and her lips turned out a sultry smile as her hand found his thigh, "I wouldn't dream of it..." she stood, squeezing his leg on her way, "...yet."

He grabbed Brennan's hand before she left his proximity altogether and drew her back to him. Lacing their fingers together, he looked up at her, his smile being almost replaced by a look of affection and adoration, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Ordinarily... I would be either here working on identification or at home working on my next chapter. Why do you ask?" she couldn't resist running her palm tenderly down his face.

"I want to date you."

She backed up ever so slightly, "I am not an expert on the subject, Booth, but I think that us dating is a bit premature given your very recent breakup."

Face laden with charm, Booth ran his hands down her thighs to stop her from backing away, "Just one date, Bones, it'll be like testing the waters. Completely G rated"

"I don't see a correlation between dating and water... unless you are using a _sexual_ code that I am not aware of, though given that you are rating the evening for general exhibition I highly doubt it... except, of course if you are employing sarcasm." Brennan gave up trying to analyse his word use and decided to simply ask. She inched herself toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "What would your water testing involve, Booth?" Despite her protest to their dating, her behaviour was unusually flirty and Booth loved this unexplored side to his partner.

He smiled and gripped her hips, gently bringing her closer, "You being ready at 7. I will pick you up and when I give you flowers and open the door for you – you will smile and not give me your overused lecture on the anthropological significance of chivalry."

"I can't promise to not... educate you when the need arises." She gently slid her hands over his face before breaking contact and returning to the front of her desk to pack up the files that were strewn about upon it, "I shall be ready at 7 nonetheless."

Booth wasted no time in edging up behind her. With a gentle finger, he swiped the hair away from the side of Brennan's neck and replaced it with his smiling lips, "You will find, Dr Brennan that I am a willing student."

Her shivered response was warmed by his hands sliding comfortingly down her arms. "I have been waiting for this for almost seven years, Temperance. I promise not to rush it, Ok?"

His tender, sincere words along with the warm breath on her neck sent such a jolt through her belly that all she could do was nod. Brennan had been waiting for it too, though never had she imagined it would happen. As much as it was frightening, it was lifting years worth of pressure and withheld desires and it felt... right. It felt undeniably, _indubitably_ right.

As he made his way out her office door – the emulating smiles that grew to take up both of their faces would have alerted even a blind man to their brilliance.

**Please review! And if you have any date suggestions - let me know! Thankyou! **


	7. The First Date

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long and that I have not answered all reveiws - I really appreciate your comments and ideas (I am saving some up my sleeve :) and I am so excited to read all of your thoughts! **

**This one is for hrhdana - happy (belated) first anniversary! What an achievement - it only gets better!**

As Brennan opened the door to her suited partner, the doubts that surrounded her formal choice in attire dissolved as an almost nervous smile lit her smoky eyes. "Hey."

Temperance was dangerously radiant - her black, knee length dress embraced her curves with captivating reverence. Her scooped décolleté was equally as tempting and it was taking all of Booth's effort to keep from unravelling in her impossibly inviting presence.

Her hair was swept up off her neck revealing an expanse of skin that seemed to be humming with the need to be tasted. That little cluster or porcelain sin was taunting him. It's hum rose to a chant and his minds went blank with blinding desire. _Did she just say something?_

"Hey, Bones! You are... You look..." Booth struggled for the appropriate word as his eyes grew black and round, "just..._phwah..._"

She averted her gaze in slight embarrassment, "I am not sure of what that means but, come in."

Brennan turned to retrieve her earrings from the kitchen bench, her black silk and diamante encrusted heels irrevocably drawing Booth's attention to the smooth skin of her calves.

With Brennan's concentration placed on her earrings, Booth drew up behind her, unceremoniously dumped the bright handful of daffodils on the bench and framed her body with his – both of his hands supported on the bench in front of her, his body flush with hers.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he drew a sense of calm from the familiarity of her smell and his lips rested warmly at the nape of her neck.

Now that he had tasted the creamy skin that belonged to the cause of his distraction he was finding it near impossible to steady his nerves and suppress his appetite for more of a sampling.

Her aura was an intriguing thing, somewhat of a casual nexus; while he craved being in its proximity to quell the nervous anxiety that was bubbling inside of him, the effects incited a raging desire that required her proximity to be comforted yet was conflictingly stoked at the same time.

And so the whirlpool continued to rush around them until he couldn't trust its effects anymore and moved to alleviate its pull.

_Five seconds with the woman and I am reverting to pre-pubescent charm and a sudden inability to stand unaided (despite the extra leg)!_

"We gotta get going, Bones" his voice was a reverberating rumble of want - a conflict of feelings and speech.

The heat from his lips sent a shock of pleasure through her, "Are we late?"

"Something like that, come on."

Grabbing Brennan at the waist, Booth led her to the door, draped her coat around her and ushered her out to the car – the tightness of her skirt and the height of her heels limited her to a feminine tip-toed shuffle.

"Booth! Unless you want your date to begin with an injury, you will stop hustling me. I didn't even get a chance put your flowers in water." She glanced back with an impish lopsided grin, "They are very lovely, by the way."

"I'll buy you a new bunch."

"That won't be necessary... Booth... just..." at their destination, Brennan turned to face him – her back against the passenger side of the SUV, "what's wrong, Booth? Have I offended you? I am sorry if..."

His hands pressed on the window either side of her head and he leaned in possessively, "Bones, I'm just... I'm struggling ok?"

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "like I said, Booth, perhaps you need time..."

Booth dropped a hand to her face, "I don't need _time_ Temperance; I need _you_. I just don't trust myself alone with you in your apartment dressed the way you are."

Her disappointment grew, "You don't like my costume?"

He chuckled with faint mischief and tugged her flush against him, seizing her mouth with his. After at least a ten degree rise in heat, he pulled back and opened the door for her to get in. Taking a moment to compose herself, Brennan smiled dreamily, nodded and got in as gracefully as her skirt allowed – her smile growing as he assisted her with a hand to her derriere.

As Booth entered the vehicle he was welcomed with a throaty giggle, "You were referring to the fact that you are sexually aroused by my choice in attire and would like to indulge in intercourse."

He looked at her with mock surprise, "You think?"

_My sexy little genius!_

Her eyebrows rose, "I am quite surprised, given the fact that you have only recently separated from Hannah. Either she is an unsatisfactory sexual partner or you..." she eyed him up and down appreciatively, "...are an insatiable lover. I most certainly prefer the latter."

Her saucy smile invoked a headshake and an adoring grin and he decide, for the fact that Brennan was so damn adorable, he would ignore her attempt to bring Hannah into the conversation, "I think I am going to need a few cold showers over the next few weeks..." sobering, he added, "You really are _beautiful_ tonight Temperance."

"Thank you Booth, I find you to be very pleasing also. Though, that opinion has never altered." Her last sentence was spoken out the window as she focused on the passing DC scenery.

* * *

Booth collected his ticket from the toll gate and parked in the Gangplank Marina Lot. He helped her out of the car and guided her to the Odyssey ticket booth with an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope you don't get seasick, Bones."

His charming smile beamed and Brennan couldn't help but reciprocate, "You know I don't, Booth. "Are you taking us on the Potomac River?"

Booth nodded, almost nervous about her reaction, "Have you been?"

"No, I haven't. Though, Angela has requested my company on Jack's yacht twice since they have been married." Brennan looked down at her silk clad toes, "Despite her insistence, I much prefer my current companion." He responded with a tender smile and a squeeze.

"I have heard it gets quite breezy out on the deck in the evening and you core body temperature much warmer than hers. Though, pregnant women do tend to have a slight rise in basal temperature due to the larger volume of blood circulating through their bodies."

"Is that your squinty way of asking for snuggles, Bones?" Booth dipped his mouth to her neck as he spoke, eliciting a ticklish, very un-Brennan-like giggle.

* * *

After Booth collected his tickets, Brennan suddenly laughed as she recalled how he had worded his date invite, "On the rare occasion that I don't innately respond based on literal thought – I find it amusing that you _literally_ wanted to test the waters with this date!"

"Purely coincidental, Bones. I'm not that bright." He threw her a charm smile.

"As I have stated on numerous occasions, Booth, your self-perception is skewed. Whilst you're obviously not at genius level – I would be quite confident in positing that you possess, at the very least, average, if not, above average intelligence."

"Gee, thanks Bones!"

"Your words indicate appreciation, but your tone suggests cynicism."

"Yeah, well... oh, look, they're boarding! Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"On the water."

"Let's get this show on the _water!_ C'mon Bones."

"So they have on board entertainment? I am looking forward to that, though I hope, for your sake it doesn't involve clowns."

**I am hoping to get back into a better FF routine. Though not every day - I hope to update at least bi-weekly. Thank you for your patience and lovely comments! Please let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Testing the Waters

**Hey there all! Previously, Booth and Brennan were on their date: a dinner cruise on the Potomac River. I really struggled with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I am finding it difficult to not get overly depressed with how the show is going at the moment and it's really affecting my ability to write. I am sure that most fanfickers are feeling the same way. let me know...**

**I don't own Bones. **

"I still don't understand, Booth. _Atomic_, by definition is microscopic and minuscule. So, whilst you are saying that an 'atomic wedge' is a severe version of a regular wedge whereby the underwear is pulled over the victim's head, you are, in effect contradicting yourself."

"It's _wedgy_, Bones and not exactly the most appropriate thing to be discussing over a plate of meat_balls_."

"You brought it up..." She pointed out over a sip of her champagne glass. "and I am eating _nut_ roast, not meatballs."

Booth choked slightly on his champagne. "I rest my case."

"This really was a wonderful idea, Booth. The Lincoln Memorial is quite a spectacular piece of architecture but, from this angle over the water and, with the illumination of artificial lighting, it has quite a... sentimental effect."

The vessel itself was designed specifically to travel beneath the historical bridges spanning the Potomac and so, the roof was almost entirely made of glass panelling giving the pair a detailed view of the nation's four greatest monuments from their warmly lit table.

"The _view_ is more than breathtaking." Brennan recognised his double entendre and his prurient tone. Though, something about the complete reverence in his stare caught her a little too deeply and she moved to lighten the mood.

"The... Lincoln memorial has 36 Doric columns, one for each state at the time of Lincoln's death."

"Hmm?" he could see she was wriggling uncomfortably under his stare. This was a well practiced Brennan backtrack and he indulged her by diverting his gaze to his meal.

Brennan continued, "Ironically, Lincoln's secretary was named Kennedy." His eyebrows rose. _Was she for real? _

"Kennedy's secretary was named Lincoln."

She paused the history lesson for a sip, studying his reaction,_ "_Lincoln was shot at the theatre named 'Ford'.

Kennedy was shot in a car called 'Lincoln' _made_ by 'Ford'."

"Well what do ya know, huh?"

"Quite a great deal more though, due to your sensitivity to the topic I will leave it at that and endeavour to divert the subject to more date related themes."

"Such as..."

"Well, I was hoping you could draw upon your recent experience with dating to properly select appropriate things to discuss. I am a little out of practice."

"If I didn't know you so well, Bones, I'd think you were being sarcastic." He was smiling though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I don't... employ sarcasm, Booth. It simply... stands to reason that you would be more knowledgeable about the topics of discussion in a serious romantic relationship as you have more experience in the area, what, with Hannah and all."

"Hmm." _Hannah_. He placed his knife and fork down on his plate and paused to contemplate his next words. Coming to a decision, Booth reached across the table and took her hand, "Dance with me."

It wasn't a question. He knew he couldn't say what he had to say with him being in the spotlight of her scrutinizing gaze from across the table. He needed to be holding her – so she couldn't run, so he could have the reassurance of her touch, her smell.

He briefly wondered whether it was appropriate addressing it on their date but figured she was stuck with him for at least the next two hours so he needn't worry about her trying to escape. _Surely she wouldn't jump overboard. _

Truth was – he didn't know quite what to say. Whatever he said – it would cause him great shame in the presence of the one adult whose opinion mattered the most. She thought him either completely wrong or a liar.

The way he saw it, Bones would see her belief in the ephemeral nature of love as proven by his ability to move on to Hannah so soon after loving Bones. Or, if he wasn't in love with Hannah then he was just using her for sex. Thus, making him a hypocrite after preaching to Brennan about making love and breaking laws of the science she believes so firmly in.

Booth didn't know what was worse. He knew the truth but there was that small issue of pride. Well, large issue of pride. Either way, it had to be said. The guilt and shame had eaten at him all throughout his relationship with Hannah. He was not a cheating man yet, it had most certainly felt that way.

Booth drew Brennan close, wrapping her in the strength of his arms. They fell into easy synchronicity with the smooth jazz of the band and took a moment to simply breathe the other in.

"I'm sorry, Temperance." The sincerity in his voice caused a flush to radiate though her chest.

"As far as I am aware, Booth, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I know you're probably thinking that you were right about love. That it's, you know, chemical reactions and all that stuff. You're thinking that I proved, by being with Hannah that it's temporary; I tell you that I am in love with you and then I go and fall in love with someone else." Immediately he felt her tense and try to put distance between them.

"Booth, you're wrong... on both accounts."

Trying to make eye contact, he urged her to explain, "How?"

"First of all, you never told me you were in love with me."

"Well, I... it kinda goes without saying, Bones."

"No... it doesn't, Booth. You know that, by nature I rely upon honesty and clear verbal communication to be able to form opinions on matters. I do not work with conjecture. I have never been able to rely on my ability to speculate based upon body language and unspoken interaction as you have. I find it confusing and intangible."

Brennan continued quieter, almost with a tinge of embarrassment, "I have found in my life that when people offer 40 or 50 years – they are merely making fun of me. Though I did not impute such motives upon you that night – it simply caught me off guard and, before I had a chance to calculate an appropriate opinion and adjust my reaction - you had told me that you were going to move on."

She withdrew her arms from him and looked into his imploring eyes, "I am feeling a little warm, Booth... I would like to go outside now."

Booth caught up with her on the deck, "Hey... hey, Bones. I'm sorry." He turned her around so that she was leaning up against the rail and cupped her face with is hand, "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I always thought it was that I pushed too soon."

"Booth, it was _five_ _years_. Five years of you... drawing lines and telling me that you can't get involved with colleagues and the patronising - _everything happens eventually, Bones_."

He looked up to the sky in a silent prayer of help, "I'm sorry, Bones! I was falling for you so hard and fast it scared the crap outa me, ok? I guess I was saying all that stuff to try and convince _myself_. Anyway, you're not exactly a saint in all of this."

She looked at him like he has just stated that one plus one equals window, "Of course I am not a saint, Booth, what are you saying?"

"Well, you say that you loved me back then and yet – you still had _other men." _He couldn't even bring himself to say S.E.X.

"What was I supposed to do Booth? I have needs." She looked him up and down appraisingly, "It appears we both do. And, besides, I came to realise long before I met you that I was not going to deny myself pleasure for something that was a statistical improbability."

"What do you mean statistical improbability?"

"We've had this discussion before. You held great stature in your community as a youth and as an adult. You were... _are,_ a typical alpha male – popular, held in high esteem amongst your peers and from a sexual standpoint – you are confident and desirable. You have told me many times of your sexual conquests. I, on the other hand was not revered amongst my associates. A sexual partnership between us would have been anomalous as I have said before. I believe there is an aphorism that states – if it seems too good to be true; it often is."

She tugged gently on his tie and smiled shyly through her lashes, "Though... I am quite glad... in this instance that the adage is incorrect."

Booth laughed with genuine relief before drawing her mouth to his, "Oh, ho ho, so am I baby, so am I."

"Booth..." she mumbled with reprimand against his lips.

He chuckled into their kiss, "Mmm... sorry, Bones... slipped out."

Booth indulged in some unspoken expressions of affection. He kissed his date until she all but melted into his arms. The fresh breeze off the water was cool and invigorating and proved an arousing contrast to the heat of their tryst.

Reluctantly Booth reclaimed his lips, he needed to get things clear between them, "So... I was wrong on both accounts?"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember what I said that in reference to." Brennan eyes were lidded and she was clearly very affected by his ministrations.

So much so that he had to chuckle, "I ah... something about me proving your belief that love is temporary."

She immediately switched to squint mode, "Oh, yes. You, most definitely did not prove to me that love is temporary. In fact, you did the complete opposite."

He looked confused, "Okaaay."

"I went to Maluku. I thought that by having no contact with you that my feelings would dissipate. I was incorrect. In fact, the opposite occurred. It was quite unnerving but it simply served to prove your belief that love can be a permanent emotion – even if it is simply a release of chemicals within the body. The effects of those chemicals cannot be denied no matter how one tries to ignore it."

"Bones, I think in different ways, we were trying to do the same thing."

"How is that?"

"You were using time and space to try and move on and I was using... well, I used... Hannah." He shook his head, "Makes me look like a real ass, huh?"

"If by 'ass' you mean unthoughtful, uncaring and narcissistic then, yes. You are an ass. Though, by definition, that would make me one too and so, our _cosmic balance sheet_ is even."

With the most adoring look that one could have after being labelled as narcissistic, he framed her face in his hand and kissed her with a tenderness that could only be described as love.

"I love you Temperance," he tucked a lock of windswept hair behind her ear, "it's always been you."

She smiled, "That sentiment is reciprocated one hundred percent."

"Now come and have dessert with me"

Brennan's throaty laugh was thick with innuendo, "Oh, that is, most certainly sexual code!"

His hearty laugh carried across the water into the night as the lovers ate, drank and danced until the moon was well and truly amidst the throws of his shift; guilt absolved, confidences bolstered and love acknowledged and shared with no hesitation or doubt.

**Drop me a line! Take care!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! This is a short and fluffy filler. The next one's written - I just gotta know you want it, lol! **

**I hope you are all happy and healthy and not as sick as dogs like me and my babies. (Thanks stevieLUVSAlex for sharing your flu, lol!)**

**I don't own Bones!**

"So, would you like to come in?" Temperance Brennan was pressed up against the outside of her apartment door at the close of what was, without a doubt, the best date she had ever been on. Her breathing was heavy and her face was bathed in a delightful pink flush – a direct result of the heated kisses that her partner had been bestowing upon her willing lips... and other anatomical locations.

Booth chuckled against her mouth and replied between kisses, "I can't. I really... really do... want to, but... if I _do_ – I won't be able... to leave."

With her hands on his chest she gently pushed his lips off hers and looked up at him with a genuine smile gracing her face. Lifting one hand, she delicately traced a finger from his zygomatic bone down to his mandible, "Ok."

His eyebrows raised, "Ok?"

She nodded, "Ok."

"So... you're not gonna be all antsy and upset that we don't... you know..."

"Don't consummate our sexual relationship tonight?" Brennan gathered that he would still have reservations with using the 'S' word so she finished his question for him – his bashful smile answered in the affirmative.

"No Booth. _You_ said that you did not require me to change." She held his lapels comfortably as his hands rested on her waist.

"I understand that each of us have topics and beliefs that we are passionate about. For the most part, they conflict; however, those passions are the things that make us unique. Whilst I initially thought you needed me to change in order for you to love me, I realised that I love _you_ despite our differences and even sometimes _because_ of our differences. By deduction, I would assume that the things I thought I had to change are perhaps the things that you find attractive in me."

Booth's smile grew wide, "well, yeah, Bones... but you kinda lost me at "ok"."

"Booth, your religious _values_, whilst archaic are endearing to me."

His smile immediately morphed into a boastful ear to ear grin, "Really?"

"Really... Despite my sexual frustrations, I will adapt and compensate for your being a prude."

With that, she spun around, successfully hiding her smirk under the guise of unlocking her door.

Grabbing her hips he pulled her back to him with a thud so that his mouth could reach the back of her neck, "You, Temperance Brennan are a control freak. You just wait until I prove you wrong... you'll be very, _very_ sorry you said that, Bones."

Brennan closed her eyes and leaned back into his solid frame as Booth's hands splayed across her belly, "Hmmm... that sounds to me like a challenge."

"Since when is anything between us _not_ a challenge?"

Brennan chuckled lightly and lifted her arms and reached back to wrap them around his neck. They stood for a moment, swaying softly, Booth mumbling incoherent sentiments into her neck until finally she spoke, "I had a very enjoyable night, Booth. I... thank you."

She turned to face him again as he hooked a finger under her chin, "You're welcome, Bones, I'd like to do it again sometime." His smile was a charmer.

Brennan placed a chaste kiss on his already kiss swollen lips and separated from him, "Night Booth"

"Sweet dreams, Bones"

"_Sweet_ is not an adjective I would use to describe dreams, Booth." She said with a mischievous smile.

With a playful smack on the bottom she was promptly reproved and sent to bed.

**would you like to tap out a little review? Tap tap tap-a-roo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! And, so soon!**

**The quoted parts are taken word for word out of a Times article in 2008.**

**I hope you enjoy - please let me know.**

THREE WEEKS LATER:

"Whatcha reading there Sweetie?"

Brennan pulled The Sunday Times to her chest in surprise, she was sitting on the couch in her office and had not noticed her best friend reading over her shoulder, "Oh, hi Ange. How are you and you foetus?"

"Me and my _baby_ are just great, Bren. You doin a little research on what we discussed at the hospital?"

Angela made herself comfortable on the couch as Brennan cautiously pulled the Times back down into her lap, "_The proven benefits of marriage_? Sweetie, that's not exactly something I would imagine you reading for pleasure."

"I find the content of this article to be... quite interesting. It states here and I quote, "children born to married parents tend to be healthier, less accident-prone and less likely to self-harm. They perform better in school, become sexually active at a later age, are less likely to have behavioural problems, suffer depression, or turn to drugs, smoking or heavy drinking, or to become involved in criminal activities." Oh, and look at this one, "children under 2 have a 100 times greater risk of being killed by _step-parents_ than by genetic parents.""

Angela gave her friend a sideward glare whilst rubbing her belly affectionately, "Hmmm, _lovely_, Brennan. Little Hodgie has enough mounted against him in this big bad world without having to be at risk of being killed by a step parent."

"I agree, and, with yours and Jack's current arrangement – I don't believe it will be killed by a step parent. Statistically, your... _baby_ will fare better by being born in wedlock."

"Thanks Sweetie."

"Yes, it certainly warrants more thought." she said, mostly to herself.

Angela looked suspicious, "What's with you lately, Bren? You got something going on and, for the life of me; I can't put my finger on it."

Brennan gave a half smile, "I am not certain I know what you mean."

Angela's eyes widened as she spoke in a sing song voice, "You got the Nookie Lookie!"

Brennan smiled excitedly, "Oh! Nookie means sex! You are implying that I _look_ like I have had sex recently."

Her friend giggled and nodded, "Yes, Honey, that's what I'm saying. I'm right aren't I?"

"No, you are wrong. I have not engaged in sexual intercourse for well over a year now."

"Woah! Why do I always have to walk in on the sex talk?"

Brennan turned to her partner who was standing in the doorway – his hands raised in surrender, "Oh, hi Booth. I do not know why you always walk in on the sex talk." With a sultry smile, she added, "Perhaps your subconscious is trying to communicate to you."

He sauntered in, "That's a bit of a leap there for someone who thinks psychology is a soft science."

"Yes well, I am merely saying – you have issues with sex that perhaps you need to deal with."

He chuckled as he sat on the coffee table directly opposite her, leaning in with his elbows on his knees, "You know I don't have _issues_, Bones..." looking directly into her eyes he sobered, "I just think what goes _on_ in the bedroom should _stay_ in the bedroom." After a moment of getting lost in the enchanting blue depths of her eyes, he flicked his head to the side and addressed the silent and stunned artist, "How's things Ange?"

Brennan spoke before the artist could form a response, "What about what goes on under fig trees?"

His head flicked back to Brennan, brows furrowing, "_Low_, Bones... real low."

At that, Angela finally found her voice. Swinging a finger between the stare-locked partners she snapped, "Ok, what's going on between the two of you?"

Booth's eyes, having not left Brennan's threw a hint of challenge, "Yeah, Bones, what's going on between us two?"

"I don't know what you mean, Booth, perhaps you would be better suited to answer that question."

A smile broke his lips, "I'd be happier to demonstrate."

With that, Booth leant forward, knitted his hand through Brennan's hair and drew her swiftly to his lips. After a reasonable exchange of affection, Brennan began to giggle at the staggered voice of the artist and Booth pulled back – a self satisfied smile securely perched on his face.

"Oh. My. God! Oh my _God_, Brennan!" she lunged to embrace her friend, "And here I was thinking you would die an old lonely woman! It's about time, guys! Really, this is great."

"Thank you, Ange. So, why are you here, Booth?" Brennan broke the joviality with her shoot from the hip comment.

"Yeah, nothing like straight to the point, Bones," he laughed uncomfortably, "It's Friday..." he looked expectantly at her, "... five o'clock..."

"I am aware of the day and time Booth, though you are looking as if it should hold particular relevance to me."

He looked at Angela, "Huh! She's learning!" then, back to his girlfriend, "Bones, it's the weekend! It's knock-off time for normal people. Let's go!"

Angela waved them off, smiling at the unique chemistry that was B&B, cursing the fact that she could not crack the bottle of Moet reserved for the momentous occasion that it had been bought and saved for.

**Hi there! Would you like to review? Ok, well, thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, so, it's been a while, sorry! thank you for bearing with me - the current issues in season six are making me doubt the foundations of the show. Let's just say - they had better do some good recovery work with eps 10 onward. **

**anyway I had better recap: This picks up after the Science Dude Show. Brennan wants a progeny. Hannah is outa the picture (where she belongs), Brennan and Booth started a relationship a month an a bit ago though she is respecting his request to go slow. Their first date was a dinner cruise on the Potomac. Angela just found out they are together and this chapter starts straight after they told her in Brennan's office.**

**I don't own Bones. All the names and stuff in this chapter was a result of Google - i don't know the places or people mentioned.**

On the way out to the SUV, Brennan queried their quick exit from her office, "So, have you actually got a schedule planned for this evening or are we just going to ice-out at one of our apartments?"

"No _chillin_ out tonight Bones. _Tonight_ is all about you and me and some fast and furious fun!" Booth's endearing chuckle and comforting squeeze took the edge off her embarrassment at the blundered colloquialism.

"My only possible interpretation of that statement is sexual. Though, I find that confusing as you have expressed your desire to take things slow and refrain from sexual intercourse until our relationship progresses to..."

He interrupted with a laugh, "No, Bones, not sex... as much as I would seriously love to!" Brennan stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"Come on, I'll even let you drive." he smiled – toying playfully with his car keys.

"Hmmm... you must be in a very good mood, Booth, to relinquish your claim on your self-enforced driving rights." Booth shot her a flirty wink as she questioned him, "Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see my sexy little squint... now," He backed her up to SUV, "let's get you buckled in, shall we?"

Booth pinned her to the passenger side door with his body while his mouth set to work on silencing the objections he just knew she was about to sprout.

Brennan's lips turned up in a smile as his moved longingly in sync with his tongue... his very, very clever tongue; hungrily bringing her up to speed with his very nearly teetering resolve. "It's been too long since I've tasted your lips, Bones..."

"...hmm..." through wet kisses, she skilfully snuck a glance at her watch to clarify his statement, "...eight and a half minutes, Booth... impatient... much?"

His attention simply diverted to her throat – burning a trail of hot kisses up to her jaw.

Brennan's husky chuckle broke his silent affections, "Boo-ooth... that's not buckling me in... though I fervidly protest to the notion that I would _need_ your assistance for such a common procedure – I have acquired a great deal of experience in the field of restraint and am more than capable."

He smiled smugly at the double meaning, "So am I, baby. So am I."

After a quick peck on her lips, Booth, pulled open the door, and ushered her in – teasingly squeezing her butt on the way. Comfortably settled and satisfied that he had left the buckling to her, Brennan's brows furrowed in realisation as Booth jogged around to the driver's side and jumped in.

"Hey! "

He flashed her a cheeky grin, "What?"

"Booth! You said I could drive!"

"Patience is not your strong suit is it, Bones?"

She harrumphed and crossed her arms with a pout, "Speak for yourself, Booth," he spotted a flirty glint in her eye as she gathered a stronger retort, "with the level of temptation I have been forced to endure, in addition to the fact that I am a woman at her sexual peak, I can say with the uttermost conviction that I have more than aptly demonstrated the strength of my patience..." the beginnings of a smile broke through her tight-lipped pout, "...and self control."

"Yeah, I guess so..." he sighed theatrically - gauging her reaction out the corner of his eye, "I'd have jumped me by now – I am just _that_ _hot_!"

"Booth!" she slapped his chest with the back of his hand.

Laughing at how riled up he had her, Booth raised the hand that wasn't driving in a gesture of peace, "OK, Bitey Bones! Geez! You'll get your turn tonight – just demonstrate that patience of yours and chill out for me hey?"

OoOoOoO

When Booth turned into a business warehouse district in the middle of no-where, it simply confirmed Brennan's suspicions and it was taking all of her effort to keep the smirk from her face.

Pulling up in the Allsports GoKart carpark, the exhilarating scream of the tyres on tarmac reached their ears and Booth admired in wonder as a brilliant smile washed over his partner's face.

"Oh ho ho! Booth! You are so going down, baby!"

Brennan promptly jumped out of the car and hurried in, leaving a speechless FBI agent to recover and catch up.

Upon entering, he spotted his girlfriend chatting happily to the attendants and swaggered up beside her, wrapping a possessive arm around her. It seemed he was out of the loop somehow and it was beginning to worry him.

"Hey Bones, you been here before?"

The man behind the counter gave a short laugh as he indicated the Top Laps List behind him, "Dude, I hope you're not a sore loser cause you're about to get your butt kicked. My money's definitely on Tempe."

Booth scanned the leader-board... and there – ranked 8th on the all time top 50, with a lap time of 21.16 was Temperance Brennan.

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, "Aw, man! Is there anything you _aren't_ good at Bones?"

She smiled cockily, "Jigsaw puzzles."

"Huh?"

"Jigsaw puzzles... I am not good at them. Though, that is perhaps due to the fact that I don't see the logic in wasting valuable time piecing something together that needn't have been pulled apart in the first place."

OoOoO

After a quick instructional DVD they were issued with flame retardant jumpsuits, gloves and helmets and proceeded to the high speed go karts.

"Get ready to be whipped Booth!"

Booth shook his head with a smile, the youthful excitement in Brennan's eyes made Booth's heart swell with emotion. _I'd be whipped senseless a thousand times over to be graced with that smile!_

"Yeah, Bones, I'm kinda resigning myself to the fact." Pulling her close for a pre-race peck, he entreated with puppy dog eyes, "But... just... go easy on me baby, please? I need to keep my alpha male status in check otherwise I will lose my hard earned sex appeal."

She chuckled teasingly and smiled through her lashes at him, "That would never happen, Booth... However I will keep that in mind and take care not to shame you too much when I...Whip...Your...Butt!"

With a slap on his rear end, they were off their seats and racing.

Whilst Booth was innately competitive, his attention was pulled to the ease in which his partner took to the tarmac. Her lines were perfect, grip unfaltering and the confidence and smoothness with which she took the turns was breathtaking and downright distracting.

By the time she had lapped him – their race was almost finished and when the checkered flag flapped he was well and truly hot and bothered and ready for a very cold shower.

When Brennan pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair, he was instantly reminded of a scene out of "Charlies Angels" – you know those ones that are randomly placed in a movie to ensure that the male population remain glued to the screen?

Dressed in red racing gear, helmet under her arm brought flashbacks of library books and fines and an aeroplane trip to China. When he finally registered that she was talking to him, all Booth could manage was a strangled, "Huh?"

"I said, that was _exciting_, Booth! It's been too long! And your lap time made it onto today's leader-board." She smiled gloriously, running a finger down his chest "Your alpha male status remains intact."

Booth's stunned silence was broken and he pulled her into his arms, "You are so _**hot**_ right now, Temperance Brennan! Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"I have been told I am a natural."

"Yeah, you don't say!"

"I used to date an auto racing driver. Whilst it is merely physics – as most sports are; he and his grandfather's tutelage proved beneficial to my lap times."

"Who?"

"Marco Andretti."

Booth's eyes popped, "Marco Andretti? As in grandson of _Mario_ Andretti – only _the_ most successful American in the sport?"

"I am aware in his lineage, Booth. He is actually _Italian_ American, though but, yes, the same family nonetheless."

"Wow." He shook his head in wonderment and gave her a bright smile, "Maybe we could make little formula one drivers Bones?"

"In a professional capacity, a career in motorsports can be quite lucrative. I believe, however that the best course of action is to determine the apparent strengths and interests of our offspring and tailor an enrichment program to suit."

He looked down at her adoringly and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders, "Have I told you today that I love you Bones?"

"Yes, Booth. But... I am not bothered in any way by the repetition." With a shy smile she added, "I find myself _very_ enamoured with you also."

**Thanks for reading - let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**My thoughts and prayers are with the victims of the Toowoomba flash flooding and the widespread flooding in QLD, Australia. Three quarters of our state has been declared a disaster zone and we are so grateful to have only experienced a little cyclone so far this wet season. it is heartwarming to see complete strangers helping strangers - pulling together to help where it's needed!**

**Take care! **


	12. Chapter 12

"So, when are you gonna make an honest woman out of my daughter, Booth?"

"Dad, you are hardly in a position to call me dishonest given your criminal history! Even If _hypothetically_ I _were_ dishonest, Booth would have no bearing on it."

"Bones, he was just kidding around." Booth chuckled nervously over his Royal Diner coffee and patted his girlfriend's hand – telepathically begging her from the seat beside her to stop talking.

"I wasn't kidding around, son..." the smirk on Max's face alleviated a little of the pressure of his words but it still didn't bear well with Booth's nerves. Not that he was scared of the man sitting across the table from him but, hey, Bones was _everything_ and he didn't want to stuff things up with them.

Though, _now_ - after Brennan had randomly and somewhat casually inserted into their conversation that she was going to _bear Booth's child_ – he was unsure of just how on earth he was going to _not_ stuff it up.

Hell, Max wasn't even aware they were a couple and the way she had phrased it sounded like Booth had already knocked her up!

"I didn't know you two were even dating." Max winked at Brennan – he couldn't simply hand Booth his daughter without messing with his head a bit, "Are you _living in sin_ with my baby girl?"

Brennan patted Booth's forearm as she leaned in and spoke to him in an exaggerated whisper, "'Living in sin' is a colloquial phrase wherein a couple _live_ together _and_ engage in sexual relations without the binds of wedlock... _similar..._ to the relationship you had with Hannah."

Then addressing her father she continued, "Booth and I are not engaging in sexual intercourse at this stage in our relationship. He has a skewed view of morality..." she took a sip of her coffee, "most likely due to his Catholic upbringing..." noticing Booth's increasingly aggravated look she added hesitatively, "Which... I... _Respect_... 100%... Of course."

Booth finally found his voice, "She's not pregnant Max. We have only just started dating."

Max reached over, squeezed his daughter's hand and gave a happy smile – his eyes creasing with pride, "Well, good! I'm proud of you honey! It's about time you kids sorted yourselves out! ...Still, you gotta get it in the right order Tempe."

"I don't understand."

"Sure you do – you're an anthropologist. It's the natural order of things." He counted the points on his fingers, "Dating. Marriage. Kids."

Booth's eyes bulged as he held a warning hand up to the older man, "Hey Max, I am counting my blessings by getting her to agree to just _date_ me... as much as I would love nothing more than to... have Bones as, you know, as my wife, she has different views on the subject and I respect that."

Max nodded silently taking Booth's reprove as an opportunity to tuck into his pie.

Without looking up from her fruit salad Brennan offered in a soft voice, "I have been researching the negatives and... benefits of such an arrangement and my stance is not as firm on the matter as it was previously."

Booth's head swung around to his partner, mouth open in surprise, "Say what!"

Brennan's face scrunched in confusion, "What."

"Bones... tell me you just said you are considering the possibility of marrying me."

"I am... considering the possibility of marrying you, Booth. Being in a relationship... a _real_ relationship is about compromise. I am weighing up the fact that my family consists of more than just myself and my opinions. I have yours to consider. I also have to reflect upon the welfare of our future children and their stability."

With each word she spoke, the smiles on the two men grew to brilliant proportions, "Statistically, children fair better across the board with parents who are married. _Statistically_... I see the benefits."

Booth took her hands and faced her – their company all but forgotten. "Have you finished your research Bones? Have you come to a conclusion?"

"I believe I may have." Her voice was small and her eyes held on their entwined hands.

"And?" Booth hooked a finger under her chin and brought her up to look him in the eyes."

"And... well, my _research_ suggests that at this point I ask you for your hand in marriage. Though, I don't believe that to be literal but, rather symbolic... I haven't bought you a ring Booth. I wasn't prepared for this conversation to occur until later." She took a brief glance at Max's teary face, "and, perhaps with more privacy. Though, traditionally, it is the male who asks for the female's hand so, I am sorry if I ruined it for you. We can forget..."

"No way in hell I am forgetting this!" Booth jumped from his seat, and fell to his knee, "Marry me Temperance! Let me be your husband and the father of your children and make me the happiest man alive!"

She laughed through her tears as he tenderly wiped them from her cheek, "Yes. Yes, Booth I will consent to you taking my hand!" with a gentle finger down his face she spoke softly, "You already have my heart... metaphorically."

The salt of their tears mingled in a passionate kiss; a silent declaration of all that was said between them, as the Diner filled with the cheerful woops and claps of its patrons.

After the cheers settled down to excited chatter, Max cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but, traditionally the man's gotta ask for permission first."

Brennan's face flicked to her father – fury written clearly across it, "That is an outdated tradition that holds no value in modern society due, most certainly, to its insulting nature. It stems from the belief that a woman is little more than property to be bought and sold at her owner's discretion."

Max raised his hands in defence, "Ok, Tempe, don't get your knickers in a knot! I would've said yes anyway, come here and give your old man a hug!"

Brennan smiled forgivingly and squeezed past Booth before she was enveloped in her father's arms, "Congratulations honey. I just wish your Mom were here to see you so happy."

"Me too Dad."

After a long squeeze, Brennan spoke – confusion evident in her voice, "Why do you think that my underwear is knotted? Aside from my not currently wearing any, my stock of underwear is neatly folded – same as the way Mum used to do yours."

Max laughed loudly, "Oh, Booth, I'll let you take that son!" Extending his hand to his daughter's soon-to-be husband, Max used the other to pat Booth's shoulder, "Congratulations kid! She's all yours!"

**Well, that kinda wrote itself, lol, I hope it was ok (I know it was OOC but I really don't care, lol)**

**Take care!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It makes me sooo excited! Also, to Marple who always takes the time to leave lovely anonymous reviews - thank you for your your kind encouragement!**

**Ok, folks, hope this isn't too OOC, if it is - well, I had fun writing it anyway!**

**I don't own Bones' bones**

Booth and Brennan stood motionless, shoulder to shoulder, outside by the door of the Diner after bidding her father farewell – the reality of the last half an hour swiftly washing over them.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "So..."

"So..."

"So... what do we do now?"

He looked at her with a foot long grin, "Well, you could start by pinching me!"

She scrunched up her nose, "Why would I pinch you Booth?"

Booth picked up his fiancé and swung her around, "Because, this can't be real! Bones just agreed to marry me!" Looking up to the heavens he bellowed happily, "I am the happiest man alive!"

Brennan giggled in his arms, "Whilst it is impossible to quantify, I am quite certain I have also never been happier."

Placing her gently on the ground, he pulled her body flush with his and spoke with soberness and adoration, "I love you Temperance... so, so much! This is meant to be and while I have always known that – from the very first moment I met you talking squint over a bubbling body in a fish-tank..." he laughed, shaking his head, "it's gonna take a bit for it to sink in... you're really gonna be my wife!"

Booth took Brennan in a sideways hug and they began to walk to nowhere in particular. Her eyes sparkled and the smile could not be wiped off either of their faces.

Brennan looked up at him with a gaze akin to childlike admiration. She smiled an easy smile that lit up her face, "I must admit – seeing you this excited makes me quite relieved. I was unsure of how you would react and I find it very encouraging that you are happy about this."

"God, Bones, we gotta work on your confidence."

"I am a very successful woman, Booth. My confidence is in no way lacking."

"Yeah, in day to day life; in your profession and I am sure that you are _sexually_ confident" _which I am soooo looking forward to finding out!_ "But are you confident in yourself when it comes to relationships?"

She mulled his words over in her head. It was intriguing how different she felt after simply getting engaged to this man. Whereas before she may have tried to hide her true feelings, _now_ the truth was not shackled behind walls and seemed to roll off her tongue with little resistance.

"I have never been good with interpersonal relationships, you know that Booth."

"Well, Bones, from now on – that statement is passed tense. What is the definition of a healthy interpersonal relationship?"

"I don't actually know the correct definition, Booth, I have never had reason to look it up."

He smiled and squeezed his arm tighter around her shoulders, "What do you _believe,_ based on your experience, are the markers of a successful relationship?"

Brennan thoughtfully expounded, "friendship, a deep understanding of the other person, as well as a strong love for the other. Honesty... definitely sexual attraction, trust. I'd say, the willingness to put the others safety before your own. Um... reduced inhibitions and a general feeling of happiness and contentment. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, Bones. It's like you read my mind. You know, by your definition, you are an expert at relationships baby. Just like with everything else you do."

She smiled up at him, "Relationships aren't a one way street, Booth."

"So, how do I rate on the relationship score-board?"

"Perfect..." _Ok – too honest!_

"...what I mean by that is – you are perfect... _for me_... and my traits. I believe that your traits balance and compensate for mine." Spying his smug look she slapped him playfully across the chest as a blush rose up her neck, "Booth, you know what I mean! Stop that cocky look!"

He smiled easily, tightening his grip on her shoulders. They walked for a while – enjoying the familiar hum of activity around them – both irrationally wishing that time cold stand still.

Booth broke their pensive silence, speaking over a breathy sigh, "Oh, I love you Bones... I wish we could just forget about life for a fortnight, elope in Vegas and enjoy a honeymoon full of good lovin' and baby makin'."

She bit her lip to hide her smile, "Why can't we?"

Booth pulled up abruptly, "Are you serious?"

She nodded bashfully, "Though I don't think it would be appropriate to _stay_ in Vegas given your gambling issues."

"Bones, as much as I don't wanna jinx this, why the sudden change? You have always said you didn't believe in love and marriage."

"Booth..." she pulled them to a seat out of the way, letting out a nervous breath she decided to be honest, after all that was one of the traits she had listed as a marker of a successful relationship and that is what she wanted with Booth. "I have always _proclaimed_ my opposition to marriage, yes. You should know by now that what a person says and what a person believes can be two entirely different things.

"Besides that, I have, as I said, carried out an extensive investigation on the topic. It seems the benefits far outweigh the negatives – particularly with the addition of children. As far as eloping goes – I have never been interested in a wedding. Society places too much importance on the ceremony and not enough focus on the actual institution itself.

"On the topic of progeny, statistics indicate the likelihood of the foetus having congenital deformities progressively increases with each year that the mother is aged over 35. Together with the fact that 60% of couples fall pregnant within six months of trying, it would be impractical to have a wedding when I am with child. Given your desire to not have children out of wedlock, I believe eloping to be the most rational course of action."

"Wow!" Booth was momentarily lost for words but recovered with a grin, "Bones, you just rationalised yourself into marriage, kids and a white picket fence!"

"I made no mention of a white picket fence."

Booth took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "You really want this Temperance?"

She suddenly looked worried, "Do you?"

In a blink he had responded, "Yes... yes – absolutely! Absolutely! I just never thought it would happen but – yeah, Bones, more than anything – I wanna run away with you and make you my wife, and spend the rest of my life showing you how much I want this."

"Well, perhaps we should pack."

She stood and pulled him up. Smacking his buns, she drawled in Roxie like fashion, "We're goin to Vegas baby!"

"What! Now?"

She shrugged, "It's as good a time as any – we have no cases on at the moment, Dr Saroyan has been on my shoulders about my accrued leave. I know you have a lot up your shirt as well. We would have to talk to Parker, of course to see if his mental and emotional wellbeing is not hindered by the decision..."

"No issues there, Bones, he's been begging me for years for this."

"Is it odd to think that your 10 year old son wants his father to elope rather than marry in typical fashion?"

He chuckled and pulled her beside him in a brisk walk, "No, Bones, he wanted _us_ to marry – you and me..." he caught her confused squint, "...never mind, let's go. We got us some phone calls to make."

His hand made its way down to her derriere where it held a nice firm, massaging grip, "Do ya still have that sexy little black number I gotcha Roxie?"

Her laugh was carefree and happy and buzzing with the excitement of a life with no regrets.

**Thanks for reading! let me know what you think :)**

**Take care!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Thank you for sticking with me and for your lovely reviews - they make my day!**

**I don't own Bones**

Angela noticed her boss' confused expression. Camille was staring at her phone as if waiting for it to expound on the conversation that had just occurred through it.

"Everything ok, Cam?"

Cam, unaware that she was being observed, raised her eye-bows brightly in her typical look of non disclosure, "Yes! Yes! I was just... on the phone!" She lifted the phone with one hand and pointed to it with the other.

"Okaaay. Are you sure 'cause you look rather like a stunned deer and I feel strangely like a set of headlights."

"Oh ho ho ho! That sounded wrong on so many levels!" Jack had caught Angela's end of the conversation and with a pensive look he finished his thought with a wicked grin, "Though, to my... pleasure, pregnancy _has_ brought some truth to that statement."

Jack waggled his eyebrows and leered at his wifes burgeoning bust. Angela pursed her lips in an impish smile, giving her husband a semi-reproving sideways glance, "Yes, well, they will soon belong to a screaming baby, so enjoy them while you can Mister!"

"Ooookay, still here people! I don't want to hear your bedroom bickering."

Angela merely chuckled and brought her attention back to her boss, "So, why the face?"

Cam hesitated. "Has... Dr Brennan seemed... _odd_ lately?"

"Oh, you know Bren. She just _is_ odd." Angela laughed nervously, wondering if Cam knew about Booth and Brennan, "Why? Was that her?"

Cam narrowed her eyes in suspicion, hitched her voice as if to say something and then changed her mind, "She... just took two weeks leave. I didn't ask why – she didn't offer a reason. She just seemed... odd."

"When does her leave start?"

Cam's brows furrowed, "As of..." squinted at her clock, "five minutes ago."

"Hmmm. I gotta go."

oOoOo

Temperance answered her phone with a clipped, "Brennan."

"_Sweetie what's wrong?" _

"Angela, I'm fine. Why?"

"_What do you mean, why? Who died?"_

"What?"

"_Did you and Booth break up?"_

"No Ange!"

" _Well,What happened to make you take two weeks off Bren? You __**never**__ take time off... ever!"_

"Angela, not more than five months ago I had seven full months off work..."

"_Yeah - to __**work**__! Now cut the crap sweetie – tell me what's going on or I am coming straight over to your apartment to drag it out of you!"_

"While I appreciate your concern and take pleasure in your company, I am in quite a hurry and have a rather extensive list of things to attend to before I go."

Angela was quickly reaching exasperation, "_Where_, Brennan? _Where_ are you going?"

Brennan huffed, "Vegas. We are going to Las Vegas... for a holiday."

There was a pause... _"OH. MY. __**GOD!**__"_

"What? Are you OK Angela?"

"_Brennan!"_

"Are you experiencing pre term labour pain?"

"_You're eloping!"_

"What? No!" The guilt of lying stung Brennan's conscience, "...Maybe."

"_I knew it! I __**knew**__ it was something big!"_

"What? How did you know?" Brennan was dumbfounded, "Angela! How did you _know_?"

"_Sweetie! There are only two reasons people go to Vegas and, with Booth being a gambler that just leaves one option!"_

"_Reformed_ gambler, Angela."

"Whatever! I'm coming!"

"What? No! Why?"

"_You can't have a wedding without your family Bren!"_

"Angela, it is inadvisable that you fly in your condition!"

"_Pfff! I wouldn't miss you and Booth tying the knot for anything!"_

Brennan shook her head, confused, "Why is everyone going on about knots? Ange... you and Jack wed in a jail with no family present whatsoever!"

"_I know Sweetie, and – as much as I don't regret marrying Jack, the fact that my family wasn't there to experience the best decision of our lives with us __**is**__ my biggest regret!"_

Brennan paused and sighed, "Angela, if you are in fact correct – that family must be present then Parker and Max would have to be there too. Furthermore, if you are my sister... metaphorically, then it would make sense that our actual siblings - Russ and Jared are there. By extension, their partners would then want to attend, as would Jack. Assuming that Russ and Amy both were present – it would be only natural that the girls would be also.

"Given the flight times – the elopement would encroach on the beginning of next week. It is not right to assume that you would all take time off work and drop plans at the last moment..."

"_Sweetie! Just let me know when it is and I will have a Cantilever jet ready for everyone. We can all fly together to Vegas, watch you and Booth get hitched, Parker can stay with Booth's brother so you and Booth can get down and dirty, and we will all be back by Monday!"_

There was a pause, "You certainly present a reasonable offer... I will discuss your proposition with Booth and give you a definitive yes or no within the hour."

"_OK Sweetie, but hurry!"_ With a squeal, she added, _"Oh, congratulations Bren! I can't believe it! I'm ecstatic! You'll have to start making babies so we can have them together."_

"It is our intention, yes... though I will, most likely, deliver our child in a private room when the time comes."

**Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! I know! It's been over a year! I can't really do an overview on the last 14 chapters and highly recommend that you re-read it - sorry! I have been soooooo not following the Bones that has been given to us for the last year and a half but I felt kinda guily letting this hang... Anyhoo, please let me know if you would like me to fininsh this and I will get onto it. **

It was 6am on the Saturday morning and despite the early hour, the Cantilever Jet was boarded and abuzz with excited chatter. There was a certain amount of conjecture being flung around the tastefully decorated craft. They had all happily dropped their weekend plans with the promise of an all-expenses-paid 5 star weekend away to a mystery destination and the secret was more than most of them could bear.

Aside from the presence both families, their extended family - the Squint Squad, Shrink Squad and the commanding prosecutor was neither forgotten nor unheard in the rampant speculative talk.

Amongst the several conversations on board – the deductions all seemed to circle the obvious fact that the common link to all of the people present was Booth and Brennan. It was at that juncture in their ruminations that all conjecture took an immediate divergence from truth and strayed well into the territory of wild imaginations.

A dreamy and overly romantic Daisy had at one point suggested that they were all a part of a surprise B&B wedding but all laughed at the preposterous notion… none were even alert to the fact that they were even dating and all were more than aware of Brennan's public stance on matrimony.

The jet came to life and a hush came over its occupants. As it roared off the tarmac Parker, Hayley and Emma (who had been sat together by the flight attendant at the clever insistence of one over-eager, self-appointed wedding planner/BFF Angela) giggled and awed. The three pre-teens had hit it off immediately to the particular delight of the girls' parents.

Russ and Amy were the only people aside from Angela, Hodgins, Max and Parker who actually knew where they were travelling to and why. Brennan had decided that whilst she an Booth wanted it to be a surprise trip for all, she understood the need for Amy to weigh up the risks that travel posed for Hayley and to plan accordingly.

Happily, aside from the usual grueling setback of Cystic Fibrosis, and clad in a face mask to reduce the risks further, Hayley was as well as could be and an enjoyable, hospital-free weekend away with the family was too thrilling an offer to miss. Russ especially was excited to have been invited to Tempe's wedding… he insisted that he had to witness it for himself as he would never believe it without visible proof!

Once safely in the air, the conversation sparked once more. The absence of Booth and Brennan did not go unnoticed by any on board but, still, they came up blank with a reasonable explanation and so most merely settled in to enjoy the five hours of first class luxury flying.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, 2000 miles away, 8am, The Westin Lake Las Vegas…

Booth and Brennan had flown through the night in the "smaller" of Hodgins private jets and, whilst they had the comfort of on-flight bedding, they were both sleep-deprived due to the fact that they had been too excited and busy planning to sleep. It was one thing to elope but Angela had convinced them to tackle the mammoth task of organizing a wedding, albeit small, in the space of only three days.

They had decided to swap the Casino's and the neon lights of the Las Vegas Strip for the sights and scents of northern Africa at the Westin Lake Las Vegas Resort. Their suite was luxuriously fitted out in elegant earth tones and Moroccan-inspired décor with breathtaking views of the picturesque lake.

"Wow" Booth dropped his jaw and gazed in awe around what was to be their home for the next week. The sleep deprivation, the utter luxury of what he stepped into and the whole series of events of the past two days inundated his emotions like a tidal wave as his jacket slipped, forgotten from his grip.

"Holy crap… Holy CRAP, Bones! Are we really getting married? _Tonight_? Holy crap! Holy crap!" He turned around to face her – a slightly manic expression on his face, tugging at his collar.

"Booth, are you OK? Are you experiencing cold feet?" Her heart dropped at the thought.

"HA!" his squeak of a laugh unnerved her as he swiped a hand roughly through his hair and muttered under his breath, "Oh-my-God Oh-my-God… I need to sit down!"

He slumped into the rich leather lounge, still huffing with a panic stricken glint in his now watering eyes. Brennan fanned him with their welcome brochure whilst she gathered her thoughts and desperately tried to keep her fears at bay.

"Booth! You're beginning to worry me! Do you… can I get you a drink or…" her eyes desperately searched the suite for… something. Spotting a frosted metal ice pail on the bench, she quickly jumped up and returned with the pail and the ice bathed bottle of champagne, together with two flutes.

With shaking hands and nervous tears forming in her eyes, she placed the pail on the coffee table and struggled with the foil atop of the bottle thinking that surely he was freaking out and about to pull out of the whole thing.

Yes, it had been a whirlwind couple of days but she had been sure that he was ready and wanting it and, for her, it had been the logical step to take. Surprisingly, she found that she had no doubt herself and the last thing Brennan thought would happen seemed, to her great despair, to be happening.

"Booth, listen…" finally managing to get the foil off, she made short work of dislodging the cork with a loud burst, startling Booth out of his daze and he faced her, watery-eyed and expressionless. Pouring two flutes full, she placed them on the coffee table and continued haltingly, "I know this has all been really quick and, it's a lot for you to take in and if you're having second thoughts… well… we'll deal with it Booth. We can put the whole marriage thing on hold… even the baby can wait… at least till you have had a chance to get your thoughts around the idea… I just…"

In defeat, Brennan all but threw the bottle back into the ice pail so that she could swipe at her tears but was suddenly pulled into a firm, unrelenting hug and then drawn easily into his lap – his nose tucked neatly into her neck. Taken off guard, it took her a moment to loosen in his grip and return the embrace.

A moment or two passed before Brennan felt her partner tremor. She thought that, given his previous behavior he was laughing until she heard a wet sniff and felt him shaking his head decisively, "No, Bones… No way in hell am I gonna postpone this." His voice was muffled but resolute. "I have never been surer of anything in my life… I just… I keep expecting to wake up like last time and have it be all just a dream. It was so real and so perfect. You, me – married and the baby on the way." Booth sighed poignantly, "So. Utterly. Perfect, Bones. Then I woke up and it was…" he laughed sadly, "I just wanted to go right back to sleep and never wake up again.

"I'm sorry, Baby; I just can't believe that this is all happening… I never thought we would ever, ever get here Bones. My luck has never been this good." Booth sighed and sat up a little, gathering himself together "I'm sorry for freaking out. It's been an emotional few weeks and we've been up all night and I just… I want it _so_ much, you know? I want it so God damn much."

He raised his head to look at her and cupped her face tenderly - unashamedly letting her see him in all his honesty – raw and real. When she looked into his glossy chocolate orbs, Brennan's heart melted. Never had she seen such honesty and adoration so very evident in one's face. A sensation of deep, overwhelming love washed over her and immediately her eyes watered anew with tears of relief as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah Booth, I know."

His palm slid from her cheek to softly squeeze the back of her neck as he pulled her slightly closer. He offered her a genuine smile and her pulse rushed with the pure honesty and nakedness that was fluid and palpable between them. She finally understood… _this_ was what Booth was waiting for.

She had teased him for his puritanical, archaic desire to wait before they crossed that line of intimacy because she had deemed it outdated and unnecessary. Now, in this moment, Brennan realized that he wasn't counting the days to a set consummation date or holding out for a marriage license or the nod from the Pope. No, he was waiting for that deep, resounding connection, the _spark_. That single white hot spark - hot enough to light the forest with a heat that could not be snuffed.

Brennan's breath caught with the realization and a sober, deeply happy smile radiated from the ocean of her eyes and tugged gently at the corners of her mouth as her face drifted involuntarily towards his, "I understand now, Booth… I really do."

As her lips captured his, all her reasoning's of logic fell away. All the rational excuses that Brennan had come up with to justify this marriage melted into thin air – leaving her heart pounding with pure love and an unquenchable desire to occupy the same space as her soon to be husband.

With the press of her lips to his, an electrical surge arced from one to the other and their whole beings simultaneously caught alight. With every gentle suck and every tender stroke, flames licked and lapped hungrily at all control and reservation.

Heat rose from flushed skin, breaths were drawn erratically and exhaled warmly over revering sighs between desperate kisses… and with eyes wide open, set reverently on the others' – sparks turned to flames and reservations turned to ash as the couple ignited.

As her fingers plucked at his buttons, she huskily begged, "I need… Make love to me…"

He looked to the heavens for strength and mustered up a half-hearted warning, "Bones…"

Brennan maintained her plea, shucked off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, hovering at the pink scar over his left pectoral, "Booth, no! I can't stop this… This is real… It's not a dream. Let me show you what I can't put words to right now… I just… I can't get enough anymore – I need it all. I need you to make love to me."

Unable to deny her, her lifted her effortlessly and made the short journey to their bed. Placing her reverentially on the crisp fabric, Booth rolled carefully atop of her, kissed her softly and pulled back so that his eyes could scan the peaks and valleys of her glowing face, "I love you so God-damn much Temperance."

She smiled and scratched impatiently at his bare back, "Then prove it."

Booth laughed lightly and dove in for tender kiss before a resounding knock at the door pulled him back up with a start.

The body beneath him groaned in frustration, "Just leave it! Tell them to go away!"

Rolling off her, Booth checked his watch as he grabbed at his shirt, "It'll be the wedding planner Bones, we can't."

Seeing her very obvious annoyance as she sat adorably ruffled atop of the bed, he crawled contritely up to her and gave her a puppy dog smile, "Baby, I can guarantee – I am just as frustrated as you…" Soberly he added, "And thank you for pulling me out of my little freak-out. Let's just get through this and then we will have all night and then forever. I will have you as my wife tonight and I want it to be perfect. Deal?"

With a petulant harrumph and a quick peck on his lips, Brennan threw herself from the bed and stomped over to the door, "I hope you're up for it Booth… I have a lot of pent up energy to burn."

**Oh God, please tell me that was OK... I am soooo rusty. Would you like me to keep going or just bury this baby for good?!**


End file.
